


A Weather’s Wind

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [39]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least this time, the shields are intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weather’s Wind

_And I am dumb to tell a weather's wind  
How time has ticked a heaven round the stars._

\- Dylan Thomas

  


Today starts as just one of those days; kicking back in the console room, no worries, just relaxing.

Until recently, Mickey Smith had never thought he’d be anywhere near this place, or the Doctor, again. Since then he’s seen him happy, plenty of times, and before today he’d thought he’d seen him at his saddest, his most melancholy. But when they’re discussing their last adventure the Doctor seems distracted, as if his attention is very much elsewhere.

He’s about to say something when the Doctor, who’s been preparing to send them into the Vortex all this time, suddenly freezes. Staring at the wall, it’s as if he is seeing something other than cellular TARDIS walls. And without any warning the _other_ Doctor appears out of nowhere. Blue suit, messy hair, it’s as if he’d never left.

He acknowledges Mickey with a nod.

Mickey looks at the brown-suited Doctor. And immediately wishes he hadn’t, for the look on his face – of somebody who’s lost something infinitely precious after thinking that maybe he stood a chance of being able to keep it – reminds him of how he’d looked when he ran into him in London a few months after all the business with the planets. His face is etched with pain and despite everything Mickey feels nothing but pity for him.

“You can’t be here,” the brown-suited Doctor states. “It’s impossible. The walls of the worlds closed again. I saw it happen!”

The blue-suited Doctor says nothing, simply extends a hand which holds something very similar to a dimension-hopper towards the Doctor in brown.

“ _What_? Are you _completely_ mad? This thing rips a hole in the fabric of space and time and you expect me to _use_ it?”

The blue-suited Doctor in blue speaks for the first time.

“It’s Rose.”

The brown-suited Doctor, looking winded, takes the dimension-jumper from his duplicate’s hand and holds it away from himself with an expression of disgust evident on his face.

“What about her?”

Mickey notes that, even after all this time, the brown-suited Doctor’s tone and attitude are noticeably softer.

“She needs you.”


End file.
